Total Drama Crossing: Pahkitew Island Tales
Total Drama Crossing: Pahkitew Island Tales is fictional animated series. It is one of the companion shows of Total Drama Crossing. Summary The TDC gang goes on adventures on Pahkitew Island. Characters Main # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes building, creating and inventing things. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. Supporting # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. Recurring # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. He often falls asleep and the only way to wake him up is to tickle him. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Episodes Season 1 (Pahkitew Island Tales) # Pahkitew Trampoline - The TDPI gang plays on their brand new trampoline. # Pahkitew Roughnecks - Rodney keeps accidentally dropping his hammer while building a treehouse with his friends. # Pahkitew Abduction - The TDPI gang meets an alien animal while playing in Lake Pahkitew. # Teeter Totter - When Rodney and Beardo get too big to move on the teeter totter, the others try to help them move. # The Hole - When the TDPI gang finds a hole, they cause caution to the wind. # Push Button - Rodney finds a button and constantly presses it to see what it does. # The Mirror - Ella finds a mirror and admires it. # Super Glue - When Jasmine finds an open tube of Super Glue, she accidentally spills some on her feet and everything she walks on gets stuck to her feet. # Piggy in the Middle - The TDPI gang plays a game of piggy in the middle but Max struggles to keep up with his friends. # Epic Sir Bucket - Rodney pretends to be a knight with a bucket as a helmet and must save Princess Ella from Dragon Jasmine. # Push Button Trouble - Rodney finds another button but when he constantly presses it, Pahkitew Island rotates. # Sha-Zam! - Jo and Lightning mess with Leonard's wand and Leonard must get his wand back before chaos ensures. # Puffed Up - Jasmine and Shawn have an air breathing but when Shawn holds in too much air, Jasmine has to get him to breathe again. # Peekaboo! - The TDPI gang plays hide and seek but Dave keeps getting found first. # Up or Down? - When the TDPI gang enters an elevator, they argue over whether to go up or down. Season 2 (Pahkitew Animals at Work) Season 3 (Pahkitew Theater) Season 4 (Pahkitew Rangers) # Road Rangers - The Pahkitew Rangers get ready for a kart race around Pahkitew Island, but things don't go as planned. # Slingshot Delivery - The Pahkitew Rangers must find a way to deliver a package to Bling Bear without the package going over his den. # Bad Signal - The Pahkitew Rangers must raise their makeshift antenna as high as possible to have their radio play their favorite music. # Hoop and Loop - Whenever the Pahkitew Rangers plays basketball, skilled kangaroo Jasmine always has an eye for the net. # Hide n' Seek - The Pahkitew Rangers play a game of hide and seek at night but it's hard for Dave to tell who's who, especially when Sugar is the seeker. # Scary Fog - The curious Pahkitew Rangers get more what they bargain for while playing in the fog. # Ghost Warthog - The Pahkitew Rangers meet Ghost Warthog, a warthog from the underworld. # Hard Days Light - On Pahkitew Island, the Pahkitew Rangers' work is never done, especially when it means fixing the island lights. # Branched Out - A scared Ezekiel needs the Pahkitew Rangers to get him down. Luckily, Sky has a head for heights. # Clucking String - Determined Rodney comes to the rescue with his rope dangling skills. # Pahkitew Brigade - The Pahkitew Rangers attempt to put out a fire. # Hide n' Seek 2.0 - The Pahkitew Rangers play another game of hide and seek, this time at broad daylight and with Dave being the seeker. # Muffin Master - Plucky Jasmine tries to distract Scarlett during their lunch break. # Well Done - Dave attempts to get a perfect sun tan. # Holiday Hide n' Seek - Every Christmas, the Pahkitew Rangers play hide and seek in their big Christmas tree while Jingle tries to give them their gifts Trivia * This show is based on Piggy Tales. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows